


Home To You

by westallenkiss



Series: Flufftober2020 [14]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry doesn’t know how to handle it. Cisco and Barry have a heart to heart, F/M, Iris is still paranoid, westallen - Freeform, westallen fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss
Summary: Iris is still paranoid.Barry and Cisco have a heart to heart conversation about it.Everything will be okay...
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Series: Flufftober2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961887
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Flufftober 2020, Flufftober2020





	Home To You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Possibilities

Barry left for Starlabs to meet up with Cisco first thing in the morning. He kissed Iris and told her he’d see later. He honestly didn’t know how to tell her anything that he was feeling. He was afraid that she wouldn’t understand and things could get worse. He did hear her in his sleep, but he wasn’t going to lie to her either because he was afraid he could say something to upset her. The truth was that he couldn’t live without his speed, but he also couldn’t live without her. She came first though, she always did since the very beginning. But he always wanted to be that person who could save lives and feel like he could protect literally everyone from all the evil in the world. Ever since he was little and whiteness don’t what he did he only wondered why him, why now, and then Oliver literally told him that he was chosen to do this. That this was destiny and everything for him fell into place and then he finally got the girl. Iris did come first though. She literally was all he thought about when he lost everything but without his speed now, he felt like he was nothing. At the end of the day though in any reality, Barry would come home to Iris. Iris was his home, and he would always run home to her, always.

“And yeah, I just...I know why I have my speed, and I know I’m nothing without it. I know she will love me without it, but I don’t think I can honestly be myself without it.” Barry explained to his friend as he scratched his head a little bit in thought.

“It’s not her decision to tell you what you can and cannot have. But I do understand where she is coming from too. I wanted to feel human again because it was my decision.” He reminded Barry.

“That’s the thing, she does come first. She always will come first. But I do need my speed in order to be me. It’s who I was destined to be,” Barry added with a soft sigh. “I don’t know how to tell her that without pissing her off or making her feel like I don’t love her.” He breathed in softly.

“I think you just did.” Cisco smirked softly seeing Iris in the distance standing there already listening to their conversation. 

“...you didn’t tell me she was standing there!” Barry pouted but Cisco was already leaving them alone.

“Bar, it’s okay... I just... when you left me so quickly this morning, I couldn’t help but think you actually did hear me in your sleep and wanted to go the one place you felt safe. I know you would come to home to me in the end, but I couldn’t wait...I followed you.” Iris was slowly approaching him.

Barry felt like time was slowing down, like he was using Flash Time to make things right but he wasn’t - his heart was just beating of his chest like the first time he saw Iris smile. The way she smiled was his reason for living, there was no smile like her smile. “Listen, I... know it’s hard for you to understand what I truly want, but I promise to never put you second.” Barry told her softly placing a kiss on her forehead as she was finally inches from him. “...but I do need my speed in order to be. I just as well need you to be whole and complete. If I didn’t have you, I wouldn’t feel neither of those.” He added as he rubbed his nose against hers.

There were so many questions inside her head but for now she kind of just let them go because she just knew in her heart how much Barry loved her and how much he would and could love her and that was forever. That was all that mattered. Barry was literally shaking in her arms right now instead of her, and that right there allowed her to know that no one could love her the way he did and always did. She reached for his trembling hands and brought them up to their beating hearts and closed the gap between them. “Just promise me, promise me that you will always come home to me.” 

Barry nodded vigorously, his body slowly starting to calm down as he let go of her hands and set them around his neck as he reached to hold her waist. It was their signature look, and they just stared at each other for as long as they could almost as if they were frozen in time...

**Author's Note:**

> ...keep reading... on to the next...


End file.
